Remember Me
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: One gone...how is everyone else handling it? [Very emotional Oneshot]


**Remember Me**

Dark, heavy snow that flies ever so softly on the haunted lands. It brings memories…pains…happiness, but most of all, loneliness. The large building, it's filled with anything you could think of. All the riches in the world could be found somewhere in the studio, but it doesn't feel filled. There's never enough for those who live there.

Never enough.

Long hallways are weighed down with shady shadows that follow. They mock and tear at the soul as one walks down, wallowing in self pity because they could have done more. The family has been cut down. It's my fault. It's my fault.

"_Slow down! I awready told yeh I ain't runnin'!_"

"_C'mon, Murdoc! What's the matter? Are you getting old?_"

"_Yeh'll pay for tha'!_"

Innocent fooling, no longer there. Opportunity gone, like the urge to build a snowman in the spring, when there is snow no more, and the remembrance of it is only puddles of dirty water. A pause at the door. Why a pause? All know there is nothing there. Nothing there beyond the door. All cracks and bits of rubble is what you'll find.

Useless.

All items out and moved. Most downstairs in plain view. No one wants to see, all are made to see. Truth cannot lie. Denial is no help. Insanity…that road could not be traveled. Not he…not he…

"_I heard its national hug day!_"

"_Oh really…_"

"_Uhuh! Would you like a hug?_"

"_Yeh know I ain't for touchy feely things, girlie._"

"…_.yeah…forgot…_"

"_Where are yeh goin'? Give me my damn 'ug!_"

Giggles…laughter…replaced now with whistles of wind and silence. No happiness here. Never again will the laughter come.

Never again.

Back against the walls, the door mocking in his face. Its horrible amusement…blameworthy slink into a ball of madness, knees against the chest, arms around the knees, face against them both. Angry sobs cursing at his own torment. The large number on the corner of the door, shimmering in the moonlight. Even younger than that…and gone.

"'_is name is Cortez. I think 'e's takin' a likin' to you, but yeh still might wanna be careful, love. I'm teachin' 'im teh attack people tha' piss me off._"

"…_Do I anger you, Murdoc?_"

"…._On occasions_."

"_You're smiling! Tell me the truth!_"

"_Heh, awright, yo' okay. 'ow's tha'? Oh, an' Cortez 'unts afta' zombies, too, so whenever one o' those idiots decides teh sneak around yo' floor, I'll send ol' Cortez up teh chase 'em off._"

"_That sounds wonderful._"

"_Gotta watch out for the lit'tle people, don't I?_"

"_Which makes you the best big brother ever!_"

Is that really what he was thought as? Not worthy…not worthy…If only those hugs were real again…that smile…the giggles. They were gone….he was alone….head lifted to stop the suffocation…dancing shades…little dots from the snow outside…mind playing games or shadows linking together? The wall a sudden entertainment…a television set…

Icy palms harshly pressing against the vision…no, it wasn't craziness. The shadows talked to him…spoke to him…wrote to him…against the door of seventeen…dark impressions…

**Remember me…**

&&&

One floor below, the snow waving between the winds still peddled down softly, gently in tender gestures. Cold rooms of forgotten instruments…ancient stools…old recollections. Dusty CDs and screens, rusty handles and buttons. A single hand swiping at the white power, flinging it into the air to clutter the sinuses. A squeak as weight hit chair…a flick as finger snapped light…a tear as eyes met nothing.

"_Take a break, girl. You got plenty of time for work later._"

"_I must finish this page. I promise, just this one page and I will stop._"

"_One page. That's it._"

Such determination…the papers and demos that surrounded screamed it. Empty boxes soon filled with awards and demo tapes…belonging to no one now. A rip in the silence, a tear of sticky brown tape, a closed box, now packed. One down…a few more to go…

"_Would you like some help, Russel?_"

"_Sho'. Hand me some plates._"

"_Okay. Should I get cups, too?_"

"_Yeah, just three. Muds drinks right from the bottle._"

No more cheery smile…no more generous offers. The light of the house has been blown out…and no one can light it back ever again. A small picture…so young…so cute…so innocent.

"_Spoon_."

"_S-p…spoo…_"

"_Okay, try fork. Fork._"

"_Foorkah_."

CRASH!

"_MURDOC! Wat the hell are you doin'? Are you stupid?_"

"_Stupid! Stupid!_"

"…_Good! That's my girl!_"

No longer able to find cheer in past. I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…

Food no longer brought joy. Music no longer brought dance. There is no more…not without the essential piece. Heavy box… slips from hands…items fall out…heart skips a beat…

"…_Russel_?"

"_Yeah, baby girl?_"

"_S-since I do not have parents…and I live here with you….w-would you be my father?_"

"…_Me? A father figure? Of course, girl…thanks for choosing me…_"

"_I love you, Russel-san_."

"_I love you, too_."

A tape small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Nothing special about it, nothing at all. Nothing to make it so different from any other tape. But the calling to it…it was there…neatly written on the label of the side…

**Remember Me…**

&&&

Very last floor, hibernating within the kitchen, watching the continuance of snow blanket a landfill, and not too far from it, the graveyard. Large blank eyes, no longer able to understand emotion. Dried out from hours…days of crying. A best friend he had no more….an angel by his side now in its rightful place.

"_Okay…how about this skirt with this blouse?_"

"'_ere lovely._"

"…_That's what you said about the last four choices!_"

"_I'm huuuungry…I'd say jus' about anythin' teh get yeh teh let me go!_"

"_Oh, 2D…_"

A dim light flickering above, once complained about…never to be fixed.

"_2D, you're tallest. Why don't you change that light? It's almost ready to blow out!_"

"_It ain't done yet, it's got some life left to it._"

"_I think you're just being lazy…_"

"_An' I fink yo' jus' bein' cute._"

Flirtatious moments, playful jokes, eager teasing…the snow flakes blanketed them all. Eyes filling with loss…the thought of emptiness within the soul…within life…being alone…A sharp pain to the lip from side teeth sinking into it. Any pain was better than this. Any pain. Not to far from his clear wall…a new designed rock, snow gently covering the top, gently falling every so often. On the ground before it, around it, on top….many bouquets. Engraved into stone…forever…the memory of a great defeat.

Fist fiercely cracking at the window…yelps of resentment…agony…despair. Shoulders trembling, knowing they'll never again accept the loving touch they once had received. Face cold and unshaved…where it had one time been smooth to touch and warm to kiss. Hair mangled and forgotten…what point was there? No one mattered to impress. Everyone else was worthless.

"'_ew is it?_"

"_Me._"

"_Oh…'ang on…….'ello. Wot's wrong?_"

"_Nothing! …You just haven't come out of your room all day and…._"

"_Oh…wull…yeah._"

"_Shouldn't you be…out somewhere? Today is Valentine's Day, you know?_"

"_Yeah…no place to go…….'sides….it ain't the same if yeh got no one wit yeh either….._"

"_Mmm…Uhm….I…I have something for you, 2D._"

"_Somethin' for me? Aw, well tha's sweet o' yeh……chocolate?_"

"………_W-would…you be my v-valentine?_"

"_U-uhm….well…I uhh…yeh se-**Mmmm**!..._"

"……_I-I'm sorry………….._"

"_No! Wait! Come back!_"

Tender reminiscences of a rickety start off…a beautiful…_secret_…relationship. Forbidden seemed much more romantic…and now…a broken heart…a lonely shell…slipping slowly into psychosis. Breath against the ice window, attention not moving since that day, barely alive. The items boxed up in the lobby in eye's view. The urge to tear everything apart, but the want to keep it all safe. What was one to do with it? Some sneakily stored within his own room….but for how much longer? The angel…the glue that held the family…the heart of them all…gone and missing…and so were they.

And against his foggy mist of breath against the hard glass, his medication fooled with his mind. It was impossible…the mind always played tricks on you…especially in a medicated state…but still…one could still hope…

**Remember Me…**

&&&

Minutes into hours…all three pull into the empty feeling hallways, meeting with the loads of junk piled in the lobby. But not junk…treasure.

Nothing in common, but one thing. All were connected to something that had passed. They missed it, so close to their touch, but so far from their minds. And one by one they all fall to their knees, crying out in shrieks of demented neurosis of their obsession. Sobbing against each other…reaching out…wanting the same thing, but it was not for them to keep. They had been greedy…they had been selfish…they had been stupid. And now it was too late. Too late to hold, too late to kiss, too late to hug.

Too late for someone who remembered them…and only wished for them to do the same…

**Remember Me – Noodle**

**&&&**

**Author's Note**: Okay, kinda different than all my others, but I like to try new things. I got this idea today when I checked inside Kong. For those of you who haven't noticed, Noodle's room cracks more and more everyday and now in the lobby are a bunch of boxes and stuff. (One says DedEx, that kinda bothered me a bit) Might as well right a fic on recent things, right? Sorry for the long wait, I'm working on fics, I'm not being lazy! XD I **AM** busy!


End file.
